chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Gray
Delilah Charlie Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the second daughter and third child of Alex and George Gray. Chantelle and Barney are her older siblings, and Thea and Jeff Gray are her younger siblings. She will have the abilities of Ability Granting, Enhanced Awareness and Terraportation. Appearance Delilah's hair is a simple dark brown, for all of her life, and as an adult she will have it long, with a slight side fringe. Delilah will be short, for her entire life, no matter what age she is, and when she stops growing, she will only stand around 5ft 2, maybe 5ft 3. To make up for this height disadvantage, she will wear high heels quite a lot. Delilah will have high cheekbones, and quite hollow cheeks. As a child she will be quite chubby, with dark blue eyes, that will eventually lighten to a hazel shade. As a child, she will dress in whatever her father choses, normally girly dresses, in pink. But when she grows up, she will dress in rather excentic and modern clothing, which remain highly flattering to her good figure and exceptionally feminine at the same time. She will resemble her biological mother greatly, although no one will ever realise this. Abilities Delilah's first ability is that of Ability Granting, which is the ability to give others abilities. Delilah will be able to give abilities at touch, merely needing a few seconds of physical contact to gift someone with an ability. She has no control over the abilities she gives, as they are the ones the person would have naturally, however, he or she will manifest them immediately.She will manifest this ability when she grants abilities to her older adoptive sister Chantelle Gray. Her second ability will be Enhanced Awareness. This means she'll always be completely aware of her surroundings, knowing the position of every person and object and able to detect the slightest movements. She'll be able to sense heartbeats and fractional changes in temperature. She'll be able to recover from sleep and unconsciousness without ever being groggy, will never suffer from vertigo or disorientation, and would be aware if she was being mentally controlled, even though she wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent this. She will share this ability with her adoptive third cousin, Ana Petrelli. Her third ability will be Terraportation, the ability to travel through earth. Delilah will be able to teleport via any existing dirt, earth or sand, and will also be able to teleport others through these materials. However, she will be unable to teleport through synthetic surfaces such as concrete. When she uses the ability, she will turn into the earthy material, fall to the ground and disappear, and will then reappear in the desired new location. The same will be true for a person she sends away. There will be no need to have earth in the new place to emerge from. Family & Relationships *Biological Father - Joseph Atkinson *Biological Mother - Harriett Smith *Adoptive Fathers - Alex Gray and George Gray *Adoptive Older Siblings - Chantelle and Barney Gray *Adoptive Twin Sister - Thea Gray *Adoptive Younger Brother - Jeff Gray *Adoptive Uncles - Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Luke Accera-Gray *Adoptive Aunts - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Gray, Zoe Gray History & Future Delilah was born on the 5th November 2044 to Joseph Atkinson and Harriett Smith. She was put up for adoption, and adopted by Alex Gray, at the same time as Thea Gray who was roughly the same age as her. Because of this, the 2 girls will always regard each other as twins. Delilah will manifest Ability Granting when she is a year old, and use it to give her older sister Chantelle abilities. Etymology Deliliah is a Hebrew name with an uncertain meaning, possibly meaning "weak; poor", "hair" or "slender and delicate". Her middle name of Charlie is Germanic and means "free man". Her adoptive surname, Gray, is Gaelic in origin. It can mean "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour of grey. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters